Beku
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Duniaku memanglah beku—ya, dan juga buta, menghilang dalam kesunyian. Jiwaku bahkan tak punya entitas untuk tetap kokoh berdiri menghujam bumi./ Eyeshield 21 Award, Event September : Season. Sho-ai. Warning inside. RnR?


Musim dingin serasa begitu beku, bagi mereka yang perlahan menutup keping-keping hati mereka, dalam bongkahan es yang takkan pernah kembali mencair. Selamanya.

Terutama, bagi mereka yang tak pernah mengingat betapa hangatnya hidup ini dalam rengkuhan yang nyata.

.

.

* * *

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

"_**Beku**_" © _**F. A**_lyss

[ _'Tertunduk diam, bibirku kelu.' _]

_**Eyeshield 21 **_© _Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata_

_Warning_ **(s)** : AU, bit of **OoC**, deskrip _abal-gaje-nista_ plus **membosankan** dikali **panjang**, lebay-ism, sinetron-ism, diksi berantakkan, **angst gagal, **banyak pergantian PoV, _chara-death,__** first shounen-ai**_ –nyerempet _yaoi_... /_tampoled_/

[_**For Eyeshield 21 Award, Event September : Season**_]

-Semoga memenuhi syarat-

_**Tak suka? Tak perlu baca :D Damai~ Sudah di Warn lho! :P**_

**-ooo-ooo-ooo-**

* * *

.

.

Duniaku, telah lama membeku. Lalu retak, dan menunggu hancur.

Tidak, aku tak bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa aku—atau sesuatu dari dalam diriku telah 'beku'. Tidak secara denotatif. Hanya saja, perasaanku tepatnya, telah lama beku.

Beku, buta, tak peka, entah apa itu namanya. Aku tak mengenal istilahnya. Di duniaku ini, kelabu-pun hanya setitik menghiasi, kehangatan tak dikenal lagi. Aku bahkan tak mampu menggambarkan diriku sendiri.

Biarlah, aku tak peduli.

Duniaku memanglah beku—ya, dan juga _buta_. Buta untuk menerima. Buta untuk mencemaskan sesuatu yang berakibat fatal. Duniaku sudah terlalu lama beku dalam kesunyian. Duniaku dibumbui dengan kelicikkan dan intrik yang kadang membuat orang lain menjadi gila. Dibungkam dalam atmosfir dingin yang menyelubunginya.

Aku tak pernah paham bagaimana awalnya hidupku bisa memprihatinkan seperti ini. Entah karena aku tak paham atau karena aku tak pernah mencoba untuk paham.

Kupikir, selama ini, betapa lemahnya tubuhku dan kematian adalah sesuatu yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku ada di dunia ini. Aku lahir, ditinggalkan, digerogoti penyakit, melemah, lalu mati. Jiwaku bahkan tak punya entitas untuk tetap kokoh berdiri menghujam bumi.

Benarkah pendapatku itu?

Entah, akupun tak tahu.

Kesedihanku memang terlalu lama ada. Membeku dalam kesunyian—menolak untuk mencair. Mungkin, aku dikutuk. Untuk tetap hidup dalam penderitaan dan kesunyian. Lalu mati, dalam kesendirian.

**

* * *

**

"Tuan," suara perawat menyadarkan diriku sepenuhnya dari lamunan tak menyenangkan—yang terus-terusan aku bayangkan. Nada suara sang perawat terdengar kesal. Rambut blonde-nya yang tampak kusam itu tampak tak begitu menarik—terlalu biasa di mataku. Tampangnya malas.

"Ya?" sebatas basa-basi.

"Pemeriksaan darah. Dan obat," katanya selagi melirik penunjuk waktu di pergelangan tangannya yang kurus.

"Satu jam lagi," sambungnya. Dia tak menatap ke arahku yang tetap bisu.

"Aku tahu," ujarku dingin. Memilih mengisi kekosongan.

Dia melirik sinis; sarkastik. Sindiran keluar dari bibirnya yang ranum oleh lipstik, "Oh, kalau begitu untuk apa bertanya?"

"Membuang waktu," ujarku lagi, membalas tatapannya.

Dia menatap dingin, menyiratkan makna konotasi. Menangguhkan tubuhnya untuk sepenuhnya berbalik, "Jangan sia-siakan waktumu. Musim dingin, sebentar lagi tiba."

Dan langkah kaki yang samar mengantar dirinya pergi. Derit antara pintu dan engsel membuat ngilu.

"Aku tahu," pita suara menghantarkan nada. Entah kutujukan pada siapa, "Bukankah duniaku ini sudah begitu lama beku, bahkan sebelum musim dingin datang?"

Aku mendengus.

Sudut mataku beralih, menatap ke arah jendela yang ditutup, dibarikade oleh sebaris kaca tipis yang tembus pandang. Sayup telingaku mendengar tapak-tapak kaki yang masih menghujam kuat. Juga desiran angin gugur bertiup, mengelana entah dari mana. Helaian dedaunan direngkuh olehnya, terbawa entah kemana. Meranggas dari dahan. Dan entah akan tiba dimana.

Angin gugur sebentar lagi akan berhenti berkelana.

Musim dingin akan datang sesaat lagi.

Dan itu berarti, hidupku tak punya harap lagi. Nyawaku berada dalam vonis yang tak bisa ditepis. Hidup ini akan dibawa oleh salju kelana, cair setelah kebekuan berkepanjangan. Lalu menguap. Dan hilang. Tak bersisa. Entah apakah ada yang ingin mengenangnya.

Seperti halnya daun, terkecup angin musim gugur, ranggas dari dahan. Lalu hilang. Tak teringat oleh siapapun yang pernah menatapnya.

Pengharapan hidupku usai. Tak berguna.

"_Maafkan aku,_" suara dokter terngiang. Menancapkan sembilu, "_Hidupmu, sampai musim dingin tiba_."

Aku terpekur. Haruskah aku berduka? Haruskah aku terluka? Aku tak mungkin ingkar, terutama pada sanubari yang telah lama mati rasa oleh penyesalan yang universal.

Sudah terlalu lama, aku tak mengingat kehangatan. Terlalu lama, hanyut dan rikuh dalam kebekuan.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan cita-citaku selama ini? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kutinggalkan? Siapakah yang akan menangisi kepergianku? Dan siapakah yang akan mengenangku?

Retoris.

Ya, semuanya hanya seperti dongeng masa tua. Berpegangan pada utopia dengan laras-laras elegi yang tersia-sia. Sungguh afirmasi yang tak punya landasan untuk berdiri.

_Mataku memanas._

Lantas, tubuhku menggigil. Dingin.

_Aku tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini._

Nafasku sesak mengingatnya. Mem_beku_.

Ya, aku bahkan tak kenal siapapun selama enam belas tahun terakhir berada di dunia ini—pengecualian untuk para penghuni rumah sakit. Mendadak, itu memberikan sebuah penyesalan. Semuanya—penyesalan itu— seolah dihujamkan begitu saja pada tubuh yang ringkih ini. Sakit itu terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang belulang, mengikat sendi, dan membekukan tiap-tiap hembusan patah-patah nafasku yang untuk kesekian kalinya mencoba berhenti; mencoba menghancurkan kefanaan tubuh—raga dunia—yang bergantung pada intensitas obat, infus dan tusukan-tusukan jarum pembuat ngilu.

Vonis terngiang kembali. Hitungan tahun bukanlah hal yang mampu mengaburkan memoriku.

"_Kau hanya perlu berbaring di kamar ini. Keadaan luar akan memperburuk segalanya._"

_Ah, andai aku bisa berjalan jauh dari tempat ini._

Palung jiwaku bergetar. Bibirku bergerak putus-putus, patah-patah. Seirama denyut jantung yang kian melemah. Kubiarkan pedih peri memangsa tubuh ini. Tak kuindahkan sakit yang menggigit. Tak kupedulikan, betapa perihnya hujaman pilu menusuk indera. Biarlah. Tubuh ini memang telah terlalu lama menanggung betapa beratnya luka dan penyakit yang menolak untuk diobati.

Aku masih menatap pada jendela; hampa. Mencoba mendengar kumandang suara tapak kaki, dan luruhnya dedaunan yang berakhir jatuh ke tanah. Aku mencoba mengingat semuanya. Semua. Semua yang mampu sampai saat ini kuanggap berharga. Mengingat wangi kehidupan yang terasa begitu cepat. Untuk musim gugur dan musim dingin terakhirku.

Biarkan aku tetap menikmatinya.

Di tempat yang sama, dalam ruangan yang sama. Membelenggu diri. Selama enam belas tahun terakhir.

**

* * *

**

_**[Switch POV]**_

.

_Kita telah lama mati_

_Sibuk dalam urusan fana duniawi_

_Tak peduli betapa ringkih tubuh ini_

_Kita memanglah mati_

_Tak pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau kau digerakkan semata-mata oleh keinginan dan tuntutan sang mimpi?_

Sebuah deru nafas bergema. Berkumandang dalam telinga. Berdesir di antara helaian rambut. Membuat agak risih. Kamu membuka mata yang sejenak lalu tertutup karena sakit yang tiada tara. Meski nafas sesak masih menghiasi dada, kamu tetap mencari apa yang sedari tadi terasa mengganggu. Pijar lampu berada tepat diatas mata, menusuk perih.

Dan kamu tahu, fokusmu menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sepasang karamel.

'_Eh?' _pikirmu,_ 'Tunggu, tidakkah aku salah melihat?_'

Kamu memicingkan mata emeraldmu. Menatap sosoknya yang entah nyata atau tidak. Jemarimu yang dingin bergetar hebat, ketika bergerak untuk meregap pergelangan tangan sosok itu. Hanya satu hal yang dapat kamu simpulkan.

Dia—_dirinya_ nyata. Utuh. Ada.

Lalu, dia balas meregap jari jemarimu yang seolah baru saja diangkat dari banyaknya bongkahan es yang tak pernah mau untuk mencair, bahkan mungkin –menurutmu- telah menjadi bagian tersendiri dari benda-benda mati itu. Dingin, seolah tak akan pernah menghangat lagi.

Namun, tangannya membuatmu merasa berbeda. Hangat. Tidak biasa. Ia meregapnya dengan penuh ketulusan.

"Sudah bangun, Ka-Kaitani-_san_?" getaran-getaran nada halus keluar dari bibirnya. Rekah senyum terlihat samar.

Kamu memicingkan mata sekali lagi. Mencoba mengenali. Tapi, dirinya seolah tak terdefinisikan, tak diketemukan ketika kamu mencoba mengeksplorasi kepingan memoar-memoar yang pernah menguasai dan _ada_ di dalam hidupmu.

Sungguh, kamu tidak mengenalinya—tidak pernah, meski kamu merasa begitu familiar.

Kamu berbisik parau selagi memperhatikan sosoknya, "_Dare?_"

Dia menggaruk kepala. Gugup, "E-eh, ke-kenalkan. Aku Sena Kobayakawa. Perawat."

"Ah—hah?" kamu melirik tubuh kecilnya. Dia laki-laki. Oke, memang rasional; yang kamu tahu sedari dulu, perawat itu perempuan.

Dia—sosok karamel itu tersenyum, seolah mengerti, "Aku perawat baru yang ditugaskan di tempat ini. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku—_urm_—khusus ditugaskan merawatmu."

Kau tersentak, sebuah spontanitas. Desis getir lolos dari bibirmu, "Aku sebentar lagi mati. Tak perlu kau awasi."

Sejenak, raut keheranan nampak kontras di wajah polos miliknya, namun buru-buru digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman tipis. Kamu mengerti, orang ini berusaha menguasai keadaan.

"Jangan bilang. Kau ada," ia menyentuh dahimu dengan rampingnya jari jemari miliknya, "_Kau hidup_. Dan aku mengharapkan itu."

Regapan tangan, hembusan nafas, lalu kata-kata yang bersenandung lembut; terasa—_hangat_. Suatu rasa yang terlanjur dan terlampau asing bagimu. Kamu rindu. Semua ini, menembus dan seolah ingin mencairkan apatismemu. Terutama untuk orang yang begitu _baru _dalam kehidupanmu. _Dirinya_, yang benar-benar mengharapkan keberadaanmu.

"Kau mengharapkan keberadaanku?" kamu bertanya heran. Bermaksud ambigu.

"T-tentu. Kaita—" Wajah miliknya merona. Kamu tak mengerti kenapa.

"Panggil aku Riku," ucapmu dalam memotong perkataannya. Menutup matamu dalam diam. Menahan rapat jemarinya di kedua tanganmu, "Jangan lepaskan. _Kau hangat._"

"Tapi—" alisnya mengerut selagi menatapmu.

"Kau hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku, bukan?" anggukan singkat menyambut pertanyaanmu, "Kalau begitu, temani aku. Sampai musim dingin tiba."

Senyap. Terpekur tanpa bicara. Kamu menutup mata. Berbaring sambil memegangi rapat hangatnya jemarinya. Sejenak, pandangan sedih ia tujukan pada dirimu yang terbaring lesu.

Dalam lima belas detik penuh keheningan dan kebimbangan, fokus bermakna itu tertuju pada dirimu yang semakin hari semakin pucat dan lemah.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu," ia tersentak ketika suara bentakkan halusmu menyambar lamunan. Terutama ketika matamu membuka; kedua iris cokelat itu melebar, "Aku— tidak bolehkah, aku hanya minta ditemani seperti ini?"

_Jangan mengasihani aku_.

Ia tersenyum miris. Namun, tak ada keterpaksaan di sana. Regapan jemarinya terasa semakin kencang.

Sungguh, kamu merasa dirinya pernah ada dalam hidupnya—tapi, kapan? Sentuhan, kehangatan ini, begitu familiar.

Lembutnya suara menyahut setelah sunyi menyergap. Gagap terbata menyusun frasa, "B-baik. K-Kai—_maksudku_—Riku."

Detik berlalu dan segalanya kembali senyap. Hanya diisi oleh kehangatan dirinya yang diam mengawasimu, meregap erat jemarimu dalam lindungan tangannya.

Kamu kembali merasa melayang.

Segalanya pudar. Fananya duniawimu yang sejak lama telah mengekangmu. Buta ketika kehangatan menyergapmu. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Meski tak ada yang menghambat.

Baru kali ini, kamu mampu terdiam. Tak berkutik pada sesosok personifikasi malaikat yang berada dalam metafora mimpimu. _Memberi kehangatan pada duniamu yang terlanjur beku_.

Baru kali ini, kamu menemukan sosoknya. Sosok yang seolah telah lama hilang dari memorimu.

"_Temani aku_," celah antara bibirmu mengeluarkan bisik lirih. Nafasmu patah-patah, berbaur menyelubungi atmosfir.

Hanya anggukkan singkat dengan rona yang setipis lembayung. Itu jawaban dari dirinya.

"_Sampai musim dingin_," kamu menelan ludah sebelum bisu membungkam, meleburkan nafas kalian, "_Menjemputku._"

**

* * *

**

Jam-jam penuh ketenangan. Detik-detik penuh hitungan. Tiap nafas yang kau coba hirup dalam-dalam terasa begitu berat. Aroma kehidupan ini begitu singkat. Sungguh, terasa sesak. Segalanya seperti bom waktu, tinggal menunggu kapan ia akan meledak.

_Waktumu tak lama lagi_.

Hingar bingar dunia terasa begitu asing. Semuanya beritmik berbeda. Seluruhnya seolah berubah. Berbisik, seakan mengejek ringkih lemahnya pondasi dirimu. Yang telah lama kelabu dalam keputusasaan dan keterpurukkan tanpa akhir. Mendistorsi seluruh perasaan yang melesat ingin mendekati.

_Salju sudah turun_.

Musim dingin terakhir yang akan mengantarkanmu, sudah tiba. Dia datang dalam kurun waktu tujuh hari yang baru saja kamu isi dengan kehangatan yang nyata. Rembesan putih itu sedikit-banyak jatuh dari pelukkan langit.

Matamu menatap hampa, tak mengalihkan atensi dari berkabutnya kaca jendela. _Maple_ gugur disana sudah berganti dengan dinginnya titik lentik putih. Seperti warna rambutmu yang putih perak—tidak, sekarang telah berganti dengan putih kusam. Kamu tahu, sebentar lagi—keberadaanmu akan punah. Musnah ditelan kejamnya waktu yang tak punya arah.

Bibirmu diam, tetap terkunci. Kamu seolah menanti kematian itu akan datang menjemputmu di tempat ini.

"Riku?" dia—karamel penghangatmu datang. Bergumam datar, menyiratkan pertanyaan.

Kamu diam. Dirinya bimbang. Lalu hening, saling tak menjawab.

Dia tak puas, "Riku? Apa aku—err—mengganggu?"

Kamu mengalihkan pandang, meski masih dalam rasa tidak peduli, "Tidak."

Agak gugup, dia menggeleng cepat sembari tersenyum. Mengubah air muka, perlahan tersenyum dalam keras kepalanya dirimu. Lalu ia maju selangkah, melekukkan betis lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kembali menggenggam tanganmu yang ringkih—ritual keseharian ketika dia menemuimu.

"Aku tahu," ujarnya, "Riku pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Kamu membalas genggaman itu. Menyahut getir, "Mungkin."

Ketika getirnya nadamu tertangkap, gamitan tangannya semakin kencang. Menatapmu dalam-dalam. Tak memalingkan wajah. Rekah senyumnya bercampur kekhawatiran.

"Riku," ia berkata sambil menggamit tanganmu, menunduk, "_Pasti akan sembuh_."

"Aku dikutuk, Sena," ujarmu yakin, "Enam belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar."

"Tapi—"

Tawa getirmu berderai perlahan. Determinasi memoles, "Musim dingin sudah tiba."

Genggamannya melemas putus asa menghadapi keras kepalanya dirimu, "Tidak. Musim dingin akan berlalu."

"Duniaku sudah lama beku," kamu berkata tenang, tapi kekecewaan adalah suatu hal yang tak pernah dapat sekalipun kau sembunyikan.

Ia mengadah. Sekali lagi, menatap intens pada kedua iris _emerald_ milikmu. Menatapnya dalam-dalam, sampai-sampai kamu tak punya daya untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menemani Riku sampai saat terakhir," kata-katanya membuatmu nyaris tersedak.

"Ap—apa maksudmu?"

"Aku," ia menunduk. Kontak mata terputus, kekhawatiran menghiasi iris karamelnya, "_Tak ingin Riku pergi_."

Kamu terdiam. Mulutmu terbuka tidak percaya.

Lalu perlahan, jari jemarinya menggamit kembali tanganmu. Merangkak hingga ke bahu. Dan meregapmu dalam satu sentakkan yang begitu pelan. Menaruh dagunya di antara leher dan bahumu yang kurus.

"A—ku," ujarnya, "Akan menemani Riku sampai akhir."

"Tidak," kamu menggubris, menyirnakan harapan, "Aku—"

_Kamu sebentar lagi mati_.

Dadamu bergetar, kata-kata tak mampu dilanjutkan. Kata-kata yang mestinya tertutur tak mampu terucap. Matamu terasa panas. Tubuhmu mengejang, sendimu ngilu.

Dadamu sesak, sungguh. Tak ingin rasanya kamu membiarkan dia tampak seperti ini seperti ini, ingin kamu hentikan—tapi, kamu tak sanggup. Apa daya, tubuhmu ringkih, sifat apatis terlalu gigih.

Kau menggigit bibirmu. Kebohongan berpadu dengan ketakutan; terbata diucapkan, "Aku—juga tidak ingin mati… Apalagi kalau –ada yang menungguku, disini."

Dia berpaling menatapmu dengan sedih.

"Katakan, apapun yang Riku inginkan," nafasnya membentuk kabut kecil dihadapan wajahmu.

Kamu berpikir. Tapi, _kamu tak pernah menemukan jawaban yang tepat_.

"Cukup dengan kau," kata-kata yang sungguh memalukan dari bibirmu.

"Tidak, itu bukan jawaban," ia menatapmu tajam, gelengan tampak. Cengkeramannya mengguncang kedua lenganmu.

"Lantas?" alismu beradu.

Ia diam, tak mampu memberikan jawaban.

"Kalau begitu," bibirmu mengucap tanpa perintah, "Aku ingin menikmati musim dingin, untuk yang terakhir."

Ia tersentak—hendak menghentikanmu, "Hei! Musim dingin akan memperburuk ke—"

"Aku ingin menikmatinya, Sena," kamu mengucapkannya dengan nada final.

"Tapi—"

Giliranmu yang meregap dirinya erat-erat, meski tanganmu bergetar hebat.

"_Kabulkanlah permohonanku_."

"…"

"Duniaku, sudah buta dan beku," ujarmu. Kamu tidak yakin, tapi inilah hal yang paling jujur yang bisa terucap, "Paling tidak, bawalah aku keluar dari tempat ini. Dan, cairkanlah hati yang hampir sama seperti musim dingin ini."

Nafasmu makin sesak. Rasa iba, bimbang, ragu dan macam-macam perasaan berkilat di dalam matanya. Hanya kali ini kamu memohon, dan hanya kali ini kamu berharap, untuk memoles anganmu dalam kesempurnaan.

"Baiklah," ia akhirnya menghela nafas, "Akan kuatur."

**

* * *

**

_**[Switch POV] **_(_again_)

.

Koridor menghilang, pintu terlewati. Putih kusam dinding lebur berganti dengan putih susu salju. Rumput dan ilalang membeku. Angin membaur bergemerisik dengan suara tapakkan betis yang terasa ngilu. Sepuhannya memeluk rambut dan punggung, membuat _beku_.

Langit tampak tak bersahabat. Horison hilang dalam manipulasi pendaran cahaya dari langit.

Langkahnya menginvasi tiap jejak tapak di bumi. Nafasnya menderu, pendek dan tipis. Meningkatkan kadar atmosfir tak menyenangkan diantara mereka.

Celana dan jaketnya yang tipis menutupi badannya yang hanya terbalut piyama. Matanya tertutupi oleh sebuah kacamata berlensa bening. Rambut putihnya terlindungi oleh topi rajut. Sedang telapak tangannya terbuka, tak terlindungi.

Di sebelahnya, seorang pria karamel mengikutinya dalam perasaan yang khawatir. Takut-takut hal ini akan membuat kondisi sang pria putih di hadapannya makin buruk.

Tapi apa daya, ini _adalah keinginan_ yang diucapkan sang figur enigmatik pemilik kristal _emerald_.

Ia tak mampu menepis karena ia sudah berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaan sang _emerald_.

_Permintaan yang ia anggap sebagai 'permintaan terakhir'._

"Inikah," pria karamel membuka mulut ketika langkah mereka terhenti, "Yang Riku inginkan?"

Tangan pria pucat itu terangkat, membiarkan salju hinggap di lentik jemarinya, "Ya."

Pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu tersenyum kecil. Menatapi pria yang tampak begitu asing dengan dunia luar.

Taman rumah sakit adalah salah satu tempat paling penuh dengan salju putih saat ini. Paling indah, sekaligus paling sepi. Salah satu alasan Sena –pemuda karamel itu—mengajak Riku kemari karena tempat ini merupakan tempat yang sepi dan pasti aman agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan pria _emerald_ itu di sini.

Sebenarnya, Riku tak boleh keluar. Tentu saja.

_Musim dingin akan memperburuk keadaannya_.

Sena tahu, tapi—pria dihadapannya bersikeras. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu begitu ingin pergi ke luar. Tidak, ke _dunia luar_. Pergi dari sangkar emasnya yang paling aman.

Pemuda berambut seputih salju itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menikmati aroma dunia dan kehidupan yang semakin menipis baginya.

Bibir pucatnya yang tampak bergetar itu membuka perlahan, "Sudah lama—"

"Apanya?" sang karamel mengajaknya duduk di salah satu kursi taman. Nadanya menyiratkan pertanyaan.

"Aku—sepuluh tahun lebih tidak pernah keluar dari kamar dan koridor rumah sakit."

"Tidak mungkin," kedua iris Sena membulat. Tidak percaya.

Itukah alasan mengapa Riku begitu bersikeras?

Tentu saja, belasan tahun dalam kamar tanpa mampu menatapi dunia luar bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Aku tak bercanda," derai tawa getir menghiasi suasana. Pria bermata _emerald_ itu akhirnya mengikuti sang pria karamel duduk. Bersebelahan.

Mata Sena menatapnya nanar lewat kedua iris cokelat keemasannya. Riku tersenyum hambar, ia tak mau dikasihani. Ia tak suka tatapan itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Riku berujar dengan intonasi rendah. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat, terutama ketika angin dingin dan salju membasahi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup oleh helaian kain.

Wajahnya memucat.

"Maaf," Sena menunduk, "Aku, hanya prihatin."

Mereka diam, frasa mereka beku dalam dinginnya atmosfir. Riku yang pertama kali memilih untuk memecah keheningan tersebut sebelum _nafasnya benar-benar beku._

"Ahaha, Sena," Riku menatap Sena dibalik kacamata berlensa bening penyamarannya, "Jangan berwajah seperti itu."

Sena menatap Riku dalam keengganan. Tapi, ia tahu, sekali ia menatap dalamnya mata itu, ia takkan pernah mampu melepaskan pandangan.

Sena kembali meremas tangan Riku yang sedari tadi ada dalam jarak sentuhnya. Kehangatan adalah sebuah romansa dan kemewahan tersendiri saat itu. Seolah bernilai estetika begitu tinggi.

"Aku," Sena berujar penuh penekanan, "Semenjak pertama melihat Riku, aku seperti _déjà vu_."

Alis Riku berkedut, "Maksudmu?"

"Kita," helaan nafas yang begitu samar menjadi kabut dihadapan wajah Sena yang putih, "Entah kenapa—aku merasa kita pernah bertemu."

Riku memutar bola matanya. Memori-memori ia putar kembali. Ia tahu, Sena terasa begitu familiar. Tetapi, siapakah Sena? Ia bahkan tak mampu mengingatnya. Sena terasa ada, _tetapi juga tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya_.

"Itu tidak penting sih," Sena tersenyum kecil, berusaha menatap Riku dalam-dalam, "Yang penting Riku ada disini. Dan aku tahu, Riku selalu ada."

Bola mata hijau _emerald_ melebar. Harmoni sunyi mengalun sepi, tak mengindahkan betapa dinginnya cuaca saat itu. Dan saat itu pula, secara refleks, Riku berdiri –tak peduli betapa ringkihnya tubuh lemahnya saat ini— menantang bumi. Menghadap pada sang personifikasi malaikat, lalu mengulur lambat lengannya.

"Ri-Riku—"

Jemarinya mengadu bahu kecil itu dalam sebuah sentuhan. Dalam satu hentakkan nafas—

_Sena sudah ada dalam lindungannya_.

Ia merengkuh tubuh itu dalam-dalam, mengencangkan kedua lengannya seolah tak ingin lepas. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menangguhkan kepalanya diatas ubun-ubun Sena. Membiarkan pria _innocent_ itu berada dalam lindungan dadanya.

Nafas Riku luruh terpatah, menjadi melodi tersendiri. Jemarinya menahan, mengubur, menyimpan sosok Sena dalam-dalam. Menyimpan sosok malaikat itu dalam impi halusinasi saat dia mati nanti. Hanya untuk dirinya, hanya untuk hatinya.

_Saat ini dan selamanya._

"Riku," wajah Sena memanas. Sosoknya mengadah pada Riku yang syahdu dalam metafora dan afeksi mimpinya.

"Jangan bicara," Riku menggetarkan bibirnya. Ia tahu, mulai sekarang, ia akan sulit bernafas. Bahkan membuka mulutpun ia lakukan dengan susah payah. Cukup saat ini, ia hanya memandangi figur Sena yang terbingkai sempurna itu. Mengingat segala patah lekuk yang tergambar pada wajah yang selalu tampak ragu-ragu.

Suara desahan nafas yang teredam mendadak mengaburkan pandangan dan pijar zambrud, "Riku, _adalah segalanya_."

Iris bening Riku membelalak lagi manakala kedua tangan Sena menariknya. Membalas peluk rengkuhnya. Memberi kehangatan kembali. Menekan jari-jemarinya pada punggung Riku yang mulai melemah.

Sena memasung dirinya, mencengkram seluruh bagian dari dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Menjajah dirinya yang kini hanya mampu menggerakkan diri atas justifikasi yang berlaraskan keteguhan hati.

_Kehangatan menghipnotisnya._

Lirih getasnya suara Riku mengisi perlahan, "Konyol."

Riku melepaskan diri. Menatap Sena yang masih tersenyum hangat, menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan milik pria _emerald_ yang mulai mendingin. Ia duduk kembali, tidak berhenti menatapi Sena. Helaan demi helaan aroma kehidupan mulai sesak. Pandangannya hanya terjatuh pada satu sosok, lainnya mengabur hilang. Wajah pias nan pucat Riku yang kini seolah benar-benar kehilangan warna itu benar-benar menyadarkan masing-masing personal kalau genggamannya pada tangan dan hujamannya pada tanah bumi tidak akan lama lagi.

"Aku tahu," kata Riku dalam kepedihan yang samar, membuka kacamata lensa beningnya, "_Ini saat terakhir_."

Sena meluruhkan seluruh senyumannya. Alisnya naik sebelah, "Jangan bermain teka-teki denganku, Riku."

Lengan Riku merangkak menaiki bahu Sena kembali. Ia tak menghentikan hujaman fokusnya pada Sena, "Tidak. Aku tak sedang bermain. Tetapi—aku bahagia."

Sena merasakan wajahnya panas, tapi rasa penasaran juga tidak berhenti menghampirinya, "Atas?"

"Personifikasi malaikat yang menghampiriku," pernyataan Riku membuat tawa kecil meragukan lolos dari bibir Sena.

Riku menyambung kembali frasanya yang sempat terputus. Sementara tangan kanannya menaiki sisi wajah Sena yang kembali terdiam dengan gestur Riku. Tangan kirinya, menarik tubuh yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya itu.

"Aku tak menyesali, kalau aku akan pergi saat aku berada di dekatnya."

Suasana menegang. Nafas mereka berdua membaur menjadi satu dalam pekat dinginnya udara. Riku mampu menatap seluruh pahat, lekuk, warna, garis yang terfigur, terlukis, dan terbingkai dalam wajah pria manis itu. Hingga tiap senti pori-pori wajah Sena yang perlahan mulai menunjukkan warna merah _lacrymosa_. Menatapi paras itu sedalam-dalamnya, sebelum ia tahu kalau ia tak bisa menatapi dan menciumi aroma dunia lagi.

Sena membuka mulutnya. Memandangi dalam-dalam iris _emerald_ Riku. Mengunci tatapannya pada satu fokus dihadapannya.

"Jika aku adalah malaikat itu," wajah mereka beradu, tiap desah terdengar halus, "Aku, pasti akan terus menjaganya."

"Benarkah?" mata berhiaskan kristal hijau gelap itu mengerjap.

"Tentu," Sena tersenyum, "Tapi tentu saja kalau malaikat itu adalah aku."

Cengkeraman Riku semakin kuat. Lenguh nafas membuai dinginnya udara. Saling beradu dalam dinding interspasi yang kian terhapus.

"Haha," lirih tawa Riku terdengar samar setelah keheningan singkat menyergap. Semua semakin terasa canggung, manakala jarak antara mereka semakin tipis dan perlahan menghilang.

Dalam satu helaan, frasa itu tersambung dari getaran halus bibir Riku.

"_Memang kau, Sena_."

Suara terputus. Dua pasang mata tertutup. Waktu bak berhenti. Jarak telah tereliminasi dengan sempurna. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada yang berarti. Tidak ada janji atau getar bibir yang akan terucap. Tidak ada, kecuali sosok mereka berdua yang berpagut menjadi satu saat itu juga.

Detakkan samar jantung yang lemah menyatu dalam satu desah hangat. Regapan tangan yang semakin merapat. Musim dingin menjadi saksi bisu. Diri mereka yang saling bertautan semakin lekat. Saling menghangatkan diri dalam rengkuhan perasaan masing-masing.

Air mata menghantar panas, menyapu gelompang utopia yang tercipta—namun tak pernah mampu terwujudkan. Mereka saling menyusun mosaik-mosaik diri yang kabur dan terpisah-pisah. Membuang seluruh kamuflase yang selama ini menjadi topeng tersempurna.

Saat itu juga, masing-masing dari mereka mampu merasakan untuk saling memiliki, melindungi, bahkan tidak segan untuk menjaga diri yang _telah termiliki_. Getar tulang pipi yang kedinginan tidak akan menjadi penghalang.

Keduanya tidak mampu berpaling. Sungguh, kuasa hati yang terjerat oleh campuran rasa ketakutan dan kesepian yang menggelora menghentak—dan menyentak naluri. Emosi tak mampu ditahan, ego saling bertentangan. Kukuh, tak mau ditepis. Seolah saat-saat ini harus abadi.

Pria _emerald_ seputih salju itu benar-benar berusaha menyimpan kenangan mengenai Sena dalam-dalam pada lubuk dan ulu hatinya. Ia tunduk dalam pesona, juga keteguhan serta kejujuran yang tampak pada pria itu. Terpikat pada ketulusan seseorang yang berentitas dalam empat huruf yang menyatakan satu frasa.

Personifikasi malaikat dari metafora mimpi-mimpinya. Simbolisasi dari musim semi yang hangat dan mencairkan bongkah-bongkah hatinya yang beku. Mengurung, mengunci, memblokade dirinya dalam labirin enigma tanpa ujung maupun pangkal.

Jiwa mereka saling terpagut—menyatu, dalam ringkihnya poros mimpi.

Suara putus-putus nafas dan isak halus menghentikan aksi mereka. Memaksa untuk mematahkan pagutan mereka yang begitu manis. Pasang-pasang mata terbuka. Waktu berjalan kembali.

Helai-helai rambut Riku membelai halus wajah Sena, sementara kesepuluh jemari Riku menggelitik dan menahan lembut wajah putih bersih milik sang malaikat dihadapannya. Seringai puas nampak di wajah pria yang telah kehilangan semangat hidup itu.

Saling menarik nafas, mata mereka tak berhenti bertatapan. Rona merah menghiasi wajah yang tampak pucat. Dan mata beriris cokelat itu terlapisi oleh lapisan bening yang sejak tadi tak mampu ia bendung.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" lirih suara terucap dengan susah payah. Terasa ganjil.

Mata cokelat itu tertutup, menggeleng. Salah satu tangannya ikut membelai jemari Riku, "Tidak. Aku hanya, sedih. Kalau-kalau saja kita tak bisa bertemu lagi."

"Aku," Riku berucap, "Tak pantas untuk ditangisi."

Sena mengunci tatapannya sekali lagi. Estigma merah mewarnai pipinya, untuk menjawab sebuah pernyataan dengan pernyataan lainnya, "Tidak."

"Mungkin," bibir Riku berucap penuh getar, bagai mengucap mantera, "Ini—"

BRUK!

Kata-kata terpotong untuk kesekian kalinya. Pandangan mata Riku kembali mengabur. Meninggalkan satu sosok yang sentuhan hangat magisnya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Nafasnya patah-patah. Degupan terasa lebih lambat. Mengejang. Tak memberi kesempatan atau ekstensi lagi untuk menunggu.

Kedua tangannya jatuh. Badannya limbung menimpa pria yang seperti tanah musim semi itu. Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Dirinya benar-benar _beku_. Seperti musim dingin.

"Ri-Riku!" Sena nyaris berteriak, namun teredam oleh suara desis Riku yang menatapi dirinya dalam sebuah atensi kosong dan hampa. Menghempas dada Sena.

Tirai salju menghiasi puncak kepalanya.

"_Aku harus pergi_."

Patahan untaian kata yang menyiratkan konotasi. Tapi entah kenapa, Riku merasa yakin akan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

_Dia memang harus pergi_.

"Tidak," Sena menggeleng, lebih menyugesti dirinya sendiri agar tak panik, "Kita kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Tidak perlu," Riku menenggelamkan seluruh bagian wajahnya dalam dada Sena. Kedua lengannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan pria itu, "Aku senang berada disini."

Sena semakin panik, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lindung tangannya membarikade Riku dalam sebuah rengkuhan, "Tapi—"

Kata-kata diputuskan oleh rangkaian frasa yang tegas, finalitas, tak mampu ditepis oleh penyangkalan, "Terima kasih, sudah mencairkan duniaku yang sudah lama beku."

Sena tertegun. Terpekur diam tanpa kata. Matanya menatap nanar. Tangannya masih melindungi tubuh Riku yang semakin mendingin. Mati rasa.

Riku mendongak sekali lagi, menatap mata Sena. Cahaya bening _emerald_ itu semakin sulit ditangkap. Mengaburkan enigma yang menolak untuk terjawab, "Kau mengingatkanku, pada kehangatan."

"Ri—"

"_Terima_ _kasih_," derai luruh nafas terakhir ia hirup dalam-dalam,"_Sena_."

**-ooo-**

_Kepalanya tenggelam dalam dadamu_

_Cengkeramannya melemas dari pergelangan tanganmu_

_Luruh tawa getirnya membeku_

_Kata terakhirnya—_

—_ia berikan hanya untukmu…_

**-ooo-**

"_Terima kasih, Sena_." Sebuah akhir percakapan dari dongeng melankolis penuh luka.

Nafas itu lebur. Membuat kabut yang semakin memburam merasuki kalbu.

Vonis ditangguhkan.

Ikrar janji tertepati. Dentuman keras bergetar dalam dada. Kepedihan memangsanya. Jiwanya tercerai-berai. Elemen kehidupan putus. Perlahan-lahan mengambil alih kesadaran. Cengkeraman Riku pada pergelangan tangan Sena menegang—mengejang. Helaian nafasnya yang menarik aroma kehidupan dalam-dalam itu mendadak terhenti. Paru-paru putus asa mencari udara, jantung berhenti memompa. Kehangatan luruh terbawa mati. Meninggalkan hingar bingar kefanaan dunia.

Kepingan nyawanya yang telah lama retak, hancur menjadi abu.

Maut mendekap. Bisikan terakhir nafas terlontar dari bibir yang membisu.

_Waktu tak__ pernah lagi sudi menunggu._

Pijar cahaya _zambrud_ padam. Mati. Usai seluruh penantian. Gema suara halus yang tadi mengasihi bagai janji abadi itu terhapus. Hilang. Musnah. Hancur. Memburam lalu perlahan menguap kepada keabadian puncak yang takkan pernah tercapai.

Pekat gelap membutakan seluruh pandangan. Dingin salju mengikis eksistensi Riku Kaitani. Dingin salju menjemput dirinya yang pernah membeku dalam kesunyian tanpa akhir. Menunggu cair dan luluh pada musim semi.

Batas untuk membendung diri pada Sena Kobayakawa habis. Matanya membulat kaget—penuh kekecewaan. Batas dirinya benar-benar habis. Beningnya cacah air mata berjatuhan, semata-mata datang untuk memperperih suasana.

"Ri..ku.. Riku! Riku.. RIKU! Hhh…" frasa yang menjadi identitas pria itu ia tuturkan berulang kali dari bibirnya, berharap sahutan akan menyapa. Tapi itu percuma.

_Riku Kaitani telah terhapus dari dunia_.

Ia telah dijemput oleh ribuan salju yang datang dari langit. Terbang. Menghampiri manifestasi puncak. Jiwa Riku telah pergi.

Sena mendekap tubuh dingin itu kuat-kuat. Menghirup sisa-sisa wangi nafas Riku yang tertinggal. Menciumi wangi terakhir dari tubuh Riku yang benar-benar dingin. Tak mau menghapus kenangan singkat yang termiliki selama minggu-minggu terakhir.

Debur emosi dalam dada Sena membungkam bibirnya yang kini hanya mampu bergetar tanpa suara. Riku pulang menuju keabadian tanpa batas, tapi Riku tak pergi sendiri. Karena dia sudah membawa separuh perasaan dan sosok Sena yang yang _pernah_ ia miliki meski hanya sesaat. Riku membawa kehangatan yang Sena titipkan, dalam sebuah kekekalan abadi di dunia baru yang dijalani.

Sena mencengkram rambut putih pada jasad kosong itu, sementara tangannya yang lain menahan agar tubuh itu tak jatuh. Ia mengangkat wajah orang yang begitu ingin dipasungnya rapat dalam dunianya, melihat wajah _beku_ orang yang begitu disayanginya—tidak, dicintainya.

Tak ayal—ia keheranan, matanya menangkap sebuah lengkungan tipis pada bibir itu.

Senyum.

Beku membingkai wajah dingin itu dengan sempurna. Bagai potret yang terabadikan dalam megahnya bingkai salju. Lalu perlahan leleh oleh tetesan bening dari sebuah iris bening keemasan yang bertransformasi menjadi cakrawala hangat penghapus luka.

Lalu, tak memperhatikan lebih lagi. Ia mendekap tubuh itu kuat-kuat, erat-erat. Menahan seluruh gelora emosinya dalam satu senyuman yang tak pernah ingin ia paksakan.

"Kau tidak boleh melupakanku," tuturnya dalam isak, "Kau tidak menyesal mati, kan?"

Deru nafas pria manis itu membuai udara. Magis. Mungkin, meski kematian menghampiri di tempat seperti ini, Riku takkan menyesal. Takkan menyesal meski ini adalah musim dingin terakhirnya.

Riku pergi seperti harapannya.

"_Aku tak menyesali, kalau aku akan pergi saat aku berada di dekatnya."_

Riku pergi secara terhormat. Dan ia tak menyesal, pelukan terakhir itu ia dapatkan tanpa paksaan, meski hanya sesaat. Harapannya tak pudar, tak memburam. Riku akan tidur dalam kehangatan abadi.

_Mungkin, Riku tak terhapus sepenuhnya._

Riku pergi, akan berjalan jauh. Ia akan tertidur sesaat, lalu nanti akan bangun— terlahir kembali. Dan mereka akan bertemu lagi. Sena yakin akan hal itu, maka itu, pada saatnya nanti, ia akan merasakan juga perasaan yang ia rasakan—perasaan indah itu sekali lagi. _Ia tahu, Riku telah membawa kepingan hatinya untuk disimpan dalam memori._

Suatu saat, mereka akan bertemu kembali.

_Dan ia akan merasa familiar_.

Nafasnya ia hela perlahan-lahan. Merasakan beratnya penderitaan Riku selama ini.

Sena mendesah, ia mencium puncak kepala jasad itu dengan emosi yang tak bisa ditahan. Damainya bisik doa dalam bisunya pengharapan. Hasratnya redam.

"Kau, sudah tak sendirian dan tak membeku dalam duniamu lagi, Riku."

Sekepal pengharapan. Eratnya dekapan. Beratnya nafas. Sudah waktunya kita menutup buku. Drama ini terlalu sempurna untuk dikenang.

_Aku, pasti akan mengenangmu._

Penyesalan, tak akan datang. Kali ini.

Kenangan itu kekal abadi dalam butiran salju yang menjemput pergi.

* * *

**F/N** : Aa.._ My first.. My first slash_! Nyerempet Yaoi pulak.. *_gegulingan di tanah_*

Dan.. lagi-lagi.._ Angsty_. Haduh.. _oneshot_ saya emang gak bisa pendek.. *_nabokin diri sendiri_* Deskripnya abal banget…

To-tolong dikoreksi, apa yang kurang/salah. Ini percobaan juga dengan macem-macem pergantian point of view (PoV). Saya.. sayaminderbangetsumpahdeh! *_speechless_*

O-oke deh. Ini RikuSena pertama, _shonen-ai _pertama. Karena ini RikuSena, saya baru nyadar kalo ada yang rekues ke saya pair ini. I-ini aja ga-gapapa kan? /_taboked_/

Gaah, saya gabisa ngomen apa-apa lagi, ini gaje -.-''. Saya peralihan dari masa _semi-hiatus_ menjadi _hiatus_. Thanks buat temen-temen yang udah mendukung^^ Saya tahu fic ini gak sebagus fic temen-temen, tapi _charger_ semangatvia Review selalu saya harapkan.

Sukses semua, untuk Fest! _**Damai dan perbedaan itu, selalu indah, bukan?**_:D

Oia, mohon maaf lahir batin ya :)

_**RnR?**_


End file.
